I claime: Guilty as Charged!
by TreeKanga
Summary: When Ashes Buizel brings back a Floatzel and Brock captures her, feelings emerge, but theres more to her than just a pretty face...


Buizel punched the rock at the riverside again, again and again, he _realy _needed something new to do.

"Bwee!" He yealped when the rock shattered and he came face-to-face with a young Floatzel, she tilted her head.

"Hi, I'm Floatzel-but call me Flo for short, that is If you wanna call me that..." She thrusted a paw down at him, he hesidently grabbed it and she yanked him up. He looked at her, she had no spots and a blue floatation sack. She was short too, just a few inches taller than him, but she was a female, and he was a male, Floatzel or not, he had only seen a male Floatzel

"I-"

"BUIZEL! WHERE ARE YA?!" Ashes voice carried to the fall's. Buizel's head snapped to look back into the tree's, Floatzel stood on her toes to gaze into the forest.

"Hello, Call me Buizel, I just dont realy...have a name" Flo nodded her head, Buizel turned to look back into the woodland, he turned back to face her before saying "Uh... do you wanna come with me or something? You can if you want"

"Sure..." She then raced off into the wood. Buizel hurriedly ran after her.

"So, How strong are you?" He asked her.

"So-so, I don't practise much, how about you?"

"Me? Oh, I practise all the time, it's realy all I do, there's no pokemon I live with who like me, a part from one, Croagunk, but Sudowoodo and Abipom arn't that bad" He finished saying, he noticed the old brown sack on a string that was tied around her neck. "Whats in there?"

"Oh, here? Just some things I stole from my last trip" Buizel nodded his head when a familiar purple monkey came into sight.

"We're here, you should probaly brace your self" Buizel warned her.

"What? Wh-" She was cut off by Ash.

"LOOK A FLOATZEL! QUICK, PIKACHU! THUNDER BOLT!"

Pikachu flung a Thunder Bolt at Floatzel, who dodged it and countered with Toxic.

"Oh no, Piplup! Pikachu needs help!" Dawn's Piplup joined the fight. "Use bubble beam!"

The bubble beam hit with deadly accuratcy, Flo was angry now. She let out a roar, Piplup flead, Dawn replaced him with Buneary.

"Buneary use Dizzy punch!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Before they could obey Floatzel used Blizzard, and as luck would have it, the attack froze them both. Buneary returned to her Pokeball and Ash was out so he could tend to pikachu. Flo was about to turn and leave but was stopped by Ashes voice splitting the air.

"Buizel! Use SonicBoom!"

Buizel jumped into the fight, Floatzel smirked, she stared at him, she'd seen Buneary's use charm before, so why can't she? Buizel was going to attack, but he couldn't hurt her, he didn't know what was wrong with him any more, he just stood there staring at her.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!"

Floatzel was suddently cought off guard and the Frog pokemon jabbed her in the gut, She doubled over in pain. She looked at the Croagunk, he moved towards her, she backed away, this went on for another five minutes until she suddently flew backwards, she stumbled on a rock and smashed her nose on a boulder, she tried to sit up and looked down to see a splat of red liquid on the boulder, she casted her gaze to the sandy floor, small droplets of blood dripped from her nose when the numbness went away a stinging pain seired at the tip of her snout and she let out a pained 'Zweee!' when something hit her head and she was sucked inside, now she was in complete darkness, her nose still hurt.

Ash, Brock and Dawn held there breath as the pokeball rocked side to side, when it stopped.

"Hey guy's! I just got a Floatzel!" Happiny hopped happily around **(Try saying that 5 times fast!) **at Brocks words and Sudowoodo salueted to him.

"Brock, why dont you let her out abit, I think Buizel likes her" Dawn taunted.

"Bwee, bue bue!" Buizel roard at her in protest.

_"Yeah, If you don't like her then why'd you freeze like that when she was STAIRING at YOU?!Hahah!" Piplup rubbed it in Buizels face._

_"No, she used Blizzard! It FROZE ME!" He defended._

_"No it didn't! That wore off ages ago!" Buneary joined in._

_"Yeah! You looove her!" Piplup teased._

_"Well, If she looked at you like that then what would you do?!" Buizel questiond._

_"Kiss her, She's hot!" At Piplups comment Buizel gritted his teeth._

_"Shut up! No you wouldn't!" He yelled back._

_"Whant a bet? go on! Get her to look at me like that, I'll show you!"_

_"Show who what?" Flo had a baneage wrapped around her nose, she'd only just came, Croagunk, Happiny and Sudowoodo by her side._

_"Uhh! Oh, Flo, Ya know will you do me a favour?" Buizel asked._

_"Sure!"_

_"Okay, you know that, charm, thingy you did?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Show Piplup"_

_"No"_

_"Wha? Why?"_

_"Because"_

_"Because what?!"_

_"OK! I'll do it"_

_She spun around and faced Piplup, she stared at him, after the first 50 seconds Piplup lurched forward and placed his beak on Floatzel's mouth, she gerked back, knocking Croagunk to the ground in the process._

_"Whoa! Don't think so kiddie!" She then pushed Piplup to the ground and turned around._

_"Yeah, If you don't mind I'm gonna turn in, night" she walked off and curled up ath the trunk of a tree and Brock returned her to her Pokeball._


End file.
